1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting systems and in particular to automated lighting systems and methods incorporating distributed intelligence.
2. Background
Automated lighting control systems are used in commercial and industrial buildings to provide a central control for lights, which may be grouped in one or more zones, in order to save energy and money by controlling power to the various zones at predetermined time periods. More sophisticated systems also allow additional flexibility, including adjusting the level of lighting, providing override switches or other controls in the area of the zone, or using sensors to determine whether individuals are present in a zone.
Traditionally, in such lighting installations as described above, any intelligence is concentrated at a centralized control panel. This centralization of the control scheme requires a “home run” wiring from each zone within a building to the centralized control panel. This is further complicated by the National Electrical Code (NEC), NFPA-70, general requirement that line voltage, which provides power to the lighting fixtures and ancillary equipment, must be kept separate from low-voltage control wiring. Furthermore, wall controllers and sensors, such as occupancy sensors and photocells are also wired back to the central panel. Once installed, elements and devices that comprise the lighting system must be assigned and programmed.
Therefore, what is needed is automated lighting systems and methods that overcome challenges found in the art, some of which are described above.